


Molly's Cat

by twilightfire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: thegameison_sh, Gen, villain stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/pseuds/twilightfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's cat, Toby, mysteriously disappears. Where could he possibly be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of [thegameison_sh](http://thegameison-sh.livejournal.com), for the prompt 'out of the ordinary'.

Molly yawned tiredly as she walked up to her house, fiddling with her keys as she approached the door. In her exhaustion, she didn’t pay attention to her surroundings as she practically fell into her home when she opened the door.

She placed her purse on the nearby end table and removed her coat, hanging it from the coat rack by the door.

“Toby, sweetheart! Mommy’s home!” she yelled as she began toeing off her shoes. “Toby!”

By this time, Toby usually sauntered from wherever he’d been sleeping to rub up against her leg and purr, before following her to the kitchen, waiting patiently for her to feed him. Today, however, he didn’t appear, which was fairly unusual. In the three years she’d had him, not once had he not appeared when she got off work in the evenings.

Molly chewed her lip silently in worry. He was a fairly young cat, so he couldn’t have possibly passed away naturally while she was gone. Maybe he was still asleep?

Molly first checked in the sitting room, to see if he was lying on her sofa. He wasn’t there, so she went and checked the heater in her office, but he wasn’t there, either. Toby also wasn’t in the kitchen, or her bedroom, or the bathroom, or the hallway, or the basement, or the attic.

Trying not to worry, Molly wandered off to the kitchen to make her dinner, and place out a little something for Toby if he showed up – maybe the sound of the can opener would bring him out. After all, sometimes cats would just not want to be found and would end up sleeping somewhere odd until they mysteriously appeared from wherever they had been.

\----

The next morning, Toby had still not appeared. His food and water had been left, untouched. His litter box was still empty from when Molly had emptied it the night before.

Before she went to work, she searched through her house again, calling for Toby the entire time. She also checked the windows, making sure that they were all shut and locked. They were. The front and back door were also closed and locked, and the front door had been locked when she had arrived home, so it was unlikely that someone had snuck in and inadvertently let Toby out. Besides, the only thing missing was the cat.

Molly supposed that she could have accidentally let Toby out when she went to work the day before. He’d never shown interest in leaving the house before, but there was a first time for everything. Now that she thought about it, maybe she hadn’t waved goodbye to Toby through the front window when she left like she usually did. She wasn’t quite certain.

\----

“Boss, I have news about Holmes. He’s recently left the country for – what is that?” Sebastian asked blankly, staring at the large orange cat purring on his employer’s lap. The man’s Westwood suit was covered in orange cat fur. He didn’t even know Moriarty _had_ a cat.

“Moran, this is Tobias. He is my new partner.”

“Partner, sir?”

“All of the greatest villains have cats, Moran. Tobias here belonged to dear Molly Hooper, but I’m afraid he was quite unhappy in her care. He had…quite the extensive dress collection.”

Moran just stared at the man. He could practically feel his brain shutting down on itself.

“So you…stole her cat?”

“Yes. What was it you wanted?”

Moran coughed. “It appears that Holmes has left the country, sir. His destination is in Switzerland.”

Moriarty nodded, rubbing his chin in thought before dismissing the soldier from the room.

“And Moran?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Find me a lint brush.”


End file.
